Era solo autopreservación
by Lemniscata
Summary: La guerra ha comenzado. Todos tenemos un bando. Astoria también debe elegir uno.


No diré buenas.

Mi país (Chile) ha estado viviendo días duros. Si les ha salido en noticias internacionales el tema, entenderán un poco la situación. Para mí es difícil y cada vez que me uno a una protesta o algune de mis familiares o amigues lo hacen, tengo el miedo de que terminen herides, torturades en una detención o, peor, muertxs.

Escribí esto en un momento donde estaba muy angustiada y con la ansiedad a tope.

No sé si les va a gustar. No sé si a mí me gusta.

Esto es por Chile, por quienes queremos acabar con una desigualdad que cada vez se hizo más profunda, por las injusticias que hemos tenido que aguantar, y porque al fin mi país despertó y dijo "ya no más". Ese es el único rayo de esperanza que me queda.

* * *

**Era solo autopreservación**

Era un día normal de verano. Al menos tanto como podría ser después de los sucesos ocurridos en el fin del año escolar.

Astoria estaba visitando a una amiga. Conversaban sobre cómo sería la escuela ahora que entrarían en quinto. Hablaban de quién había sido seleccionado como Prefecto y compartían los chismes de último momento. Evitaban el tema de Dumbledore, de los mortífagos entrando a la escuela, de todas esas cosas que oscurecían el horizonte de sus pacíficas vidas.

Entonces la madre de la chica apareció en el jardín. Una expresión tensa, un ligero temblor en las manos.

—El Ministro ha muerto —fue lo único que dijo antes de que la voz se le quebrara.

Llevaban un año sabiendo del retorno del Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado. Habían visto como sus familias se movían, como sus conocidos se movían. Se unían a la causa de forma activa.

Los Greengrass habían optado por la neutralidad, al menos hasta que no se viera un claro ganador al cual aferrarse. Muchas familias habían optado lo mismo. ¿Pero qué significa aquella muerte? ¿Cómo cambiaba las cosas?

Astoria volvió a casa.

El ambiente allí no era mejor. Su padre se había encerrado en su despacho para averiguar con sus contactos la situación. Su madre estaba sentada con una taza de té ya fría y los ojos fijos en la chimenea; quizás esperando más noticias. Daphne, aunque quería parecer tranquila, daba vistazos ansiosos hacia la ventana.

Era un caos resguardado en la normalidad.

Los días pasaron y todo se volvió peor.

Ya no había hijos de muggle. Los pocos mestizos intentaban no destacar. Todos quienes habían dado su apoyo a Harry Potter y a Dumbledore callaban.

El primero de septiembre Astoria estaba ansiosa, sentía el estómago revuelto y temía llegar a la estación. Su madre enredó su brazo con el de ella y le murmuró que debía ser fuerte, que era una sangre pura y una Slytherin. No debía mostrar debilidad.

La aparición la dejó peor.

Sentía que vomitaría, aunque apenas había podido desayunar. Respiró hondo un par de veces mientras se soltaba de su madre y esperaba que ella regresara su baúl al tamaño original.

Había poca gente y nadie se veía particularmente animado.

Astoria subió al tren sintiendo que iba directo a la horca.

En el pasillo escuchaba comentarios. Algunos se vanagloriaban de la situación, dando su apoyo público al hecho de estar libres de los impuros. Otros cuchicheban con crueldad las nuevas noticias. Astoria avanzó por el vagón, esperando encontrarse pronto con su grupo.

En el camino notó a los Gryffindor; estaban tensos. Apenas la miraron y ella caminó rápido. Merlín, iba a ser un terrible año.

Más allá estaba Daphne. Sus padres les habían dado instrucciones precisas de mantenerse lejos de los problemas y eso incluía tener un trato cordial —pero no demasiado cercano— con los hijos de mortífagos. Pero allí estaba su hermana mayor, en el mismo compartimiento que Nott, Parkinson, Crabbe, Goyle y… ¿Malfoy?

Oh, claro que ese chico vendría. El mayor logro de los puristas: Draco Malfoy. Ni siquiera había terminado su año escolar como se debía, pero probablemente cursaría séptimo.

La voz chillona de Parkinson llegó hasta Astoria incluso con la puerta del compartimiento cerrada. Se le escuchaba alegre. Nott parecía totalmente distraído, apenas interactuando con Daphne. Crabbe y Goyle solo eran unas moles silenciosas. Pero Malfoy estaba callado.

Astoria se permitió un momento para verlo a través del vidrio, aprovechando que el tren todavía no partía y que habían personas circulando. Podía pasar desapercibida.

Él no parecía muy feliz. Se veía casi enfermo, pero fingía indiferencia. Una máscara de frialdad. ¿No debería estar regodeándose? Al parecer _ellos_ iban ganando, lo lógico es que estuviera hablando de su hazaña.

Quizás su presencia era muy obvia, porque aquel chico giró la cabeza y sus ojos se cruzaron. Antes de quedar como una idiota, la chica abrió la puerta y observó a su hermana.

—Daphne, ¿has visto a alguna de mis amigas? No estoy muy segura en qué parte del tren están.

El resto apenas la saludó. Pero ella sabía que seguía siendo observada por Malfoy. Su hermana, por otro lado, se removió incómoda. Ella no debía estar allí. No era _conveniente_. Y ambas lo sabían.

—Las vi pasar hacia el fondo. Pero no tengo idea dónde están.

Astoria asintió e hizo un pequeño gesto al resto del compartimiento luego de dar las gracias. Cerró la puerta y observó un último momento a aquellos chicos.

Malfoy seguía mirándola.

Prefiriendo huir, siguió su camino hasta dar con su grupo de amigas. Todas debían cuidar sus palabras. ¿En quién estaba tu lealtad? Nadie quería enemigos. La conversación era puramente de temas superficiales.

Pensó en toda aquella situación. Y en Daphne.

Ella sabía que Daphne estaba medio encaprichada de Nott. ¿Qué le veía? No tenía idea. No era particularmente atractivo y era bastante pesado y arrogante; diferente al grupo más llamativo de los Slytherin, pero seguía dando esa sensación de que eras menos que él. Algo debía tener si su hermana estaba optando por _ese_ bando.

Las náuseas volvieron.

—Voy al baño —comentó.

Ninguna se ofreció a acompañarla.

Era algo asqueroso, lo sabía, aún así, apenas estuvo encerrada en ese pequeño espacio, levantó la tapa del inodoro y se inclinó. Las arcadas la invadieron y estuvo estremeciéndose un rato antes de que al fin su cuerpo expulsó lo único que había desayunado: té.

Se limpió con rudeza, lavándose las manos y el rostro con fuerza para luego intentar sacarse el sabor y el olor de la boca. De todas formas se veía mal. Pequeños puntos rojos estaban bajo sus ojos, los cuales estaban llorosos y enrojecidos. El esfuerzo de vomitar. Suspiró y se echó un hechizo _glamour_. No podía mostrar debilidad.

Al salir, se topó con Malfoy.

Hubo un silencio incómodo.

Cuando se atrevió a moverse, él tomó su brazo con suavidad. Astoria levantó la vista. La máscara de frialdad la ponía incómoda, la hacía sentirse en un estado de enajenación y la estaba haciendo sentir ansiosa de nuevo. Y no quería vomitar otra vez.

—¿Qué mirabas? —cuestionó él con arrogancia y prepotencia.

—Solo buscaba a mis amigas —logró impregnar una seguridad que no sentía.

—Te tomó bastante darte cuenta, Greengrass. ¿Eres estúpida que tuviste que mirar por minutos?

Astoria se zafó con fuerza del agarre.

_No debes ganarte enemigos. Sé cordial con los hijos de los mortífagos. No te vuelvas cercana a ellos. Haz caso a tus maestros. No busques destacar. Neutralidad. Siempre neutralidad._

Los consejos llegaron a ella como un torrente. Pero no podía medirse. Solo tenía 15 años y estaba siendo encarada por un chico mayor, un chico que había ayudado a que mataran a Dumbledore, un chico que seguramente era un mortífago.

—Solo me sorprendió que mi hermana optara tener esas juntas —escupió como si fuera veneno.

El insulto trastocó al muchacho, quien por un momento dejó caer su máscara para verse estupefacto. Astoria quería decir que se arrepentía, pero habían tantas cosas cambiando a su alrededor, un ambiente tan tenso y podrido. No había sido capaz de aguantarse.

—¿Acaso preferirías que estuviera con sangresucias y traidores a la sangre? —preguntó con burla Malfoy.

Astoria lo pensó un segundo. No, no le habría gustado aquello.

—Preferiría —comenzó, intentando buscar las palabras correctas— que estuviera con personas que pueden pensar y actuar por sí mismas.

Estaba yendo demasiado lejos. Lo sabía. Ella no era una verdadera amante de muggles. No los conocía y le daban exactamente igual. Pero para una muchacha en plena pubertad el obedecer no sonaba grato.

—¿Qué…? ¿Tú estás…? ¿Es que acaso…? —la indignación de Malfoy era graciosa. Su rostro había enrojecido de una forma desagradable y abría y cerraba la boca sin decir nada concreto.

—Debo volver, con permiso.

Podría odiar toda la situación, pero seguía sabiendo cuando huir era necesario.

Malfoy volvió a agarrarla del brazo, esta vez con fuerza. Astoria pensó que ahora sí la iba a pagar. El chico la atrajo y la obligó a ponerse de frente a él. Su expresión era de rabia, sus dedos se clavaban en su muñeca, sus ojos… tenía una mirada extraña. No pudo evitar desviar la vista.

—Hacemos lo que podemos por el bien de nuestra familia —susurró él con un tono entre resignado, pero como si dijera una verdad absoluta.

El joven la soltó y caminó con el paso borde de quien cree que el lugar es suyo hacia el compartimiento que estaba utilizando.

Astoria se quedó congelada.

Se encerró de nuevo en el baño y mientras temblaba, se dejó caer hasta que estuvo sentada en el asqueroso piso. No importaba. Nada importaba. Sin poder evitarlo, las lágrimas empezaron a salir. Su pecho apretaba. El aire le faltaba. Lloró un poco, lo suficiente para aliviar su sentir. Se lavó el rostro de nuebo, se puso el hechizo y volvió con sus amigas.

El dolor de cabeza y las emociones vividas fueron suficiente para que el resto del viaje lo hiciera dormida.

En el Gran Comedor, observando los puestos vacíos, la alegría artificial (o la clara tensión en un sector de Gryffindor), a los profesor que ahora tendrían, a Snape que ahora era director, a todo... se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado en el tren.

Buscó a Malfoy, varias sillas más allá. Y lo miró disimuladamente hasta que él la notó.

Eran iguales.

Él tenía miedo.

Él hacía todo lo que hacía porque sus padres se lo habían dicho.

_Sé algo. Haz algo. No te atrevas a hacer esto._

Eran las órdenes que toda su vida había escuchado.

_Sobrevive_.

Astoria bajó la vista a su plato.

El mundo nunca le pareció tan cruel como ahora. Tenía solo 15 años. El Ministro había sido asesinado. La mitad de la escuela seguramente estaba escondiéndose o huyendo de la cacería que había comenzado. Quien-Tú-Sabes cada vez tenía más poder. Había mortífagos enseñando.

Era mareante.

Era asfixiante.

_**Sobrevive**_.

Astoria levantó la mirada y comenzó una charla superficial con una de sus compañeras. Iba a hacerlo. Iba a lograrlo. Esa guerra iba a acabar y su familia estaría bien, sin importar quién ganara. Solo debía sobrevivir.

Y si tenía ataques de pánico, o lloraba hasta quedarse dormida. Si vomitaba constantemente o sufría migrañas por el estrés. Si debía alejarse de muchos o fingir cosas que no sentía. Lo haría. Lo haría siempre. Iba a sobrevivir por su familia. Por su madre. Por su padre. Por Daphne. Por ella misma.

Era autopreservación.

_**Sobrevive**_, escuchó en su mente con una voz a la que siempre había asociado al pedacito de consciencia que la aconsejaba para seguir el mejor camino.

Al mirar hacia un lado, pudo a ver a su hermana comiendo con tranquilidad mientras intentaba una conversación con Nott. _**Sobrevive, **_volvió a escuchar.

Su mirada se cruzó con Malfoy. Él inclinó su cabeza, ella hizo lo mismo. No estaban del mismo lado y ambos lo sabían. Pero él no la iba a delatar. ¿Y qué haría ella por él? Algún día se lo pagaría. Pero por el momento solo iba a intentar que no la mataran. Ni a ella ni a Daphne.

Era solo autopreservación.


End file.
